Luminosity
by shattered petal
Summary: Yet he has never belonged, not for someone, and not for a title. -Sonic/Blaze


**Title**: Luminosity  
**Genres**: Horror/Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Sonic/Blaze

* * *

As the nights pass, he realises the nightmares he suffers frequently are coming true.

_What surprised him the most was how she didn't seem to care. Despite his smooth outlook on life, he still feared, and he still shivered at the sight of death. It didn't amaze her that he was a sensitive creature, only capable of registering affection. Violence wasn't the way he worked. In fact, she was aware he tried to avoid any form of aggression as much as possible. He was, indeed, still a little boy._

_The smell of burnt flesh entered his nostrils and he choked. His entire body tingled, and he inhaled sharply between his teeth, wrapping his thin arms around himself, watching. When he opened his mouth to speak, no words escaped. Somehow, just by observing, she had stolen his voice, made him speechless and useless. He struggled to breathe and when he was sure his lungs had collapsed, he exclaimed._

_It was a short, but loud yell. Almost a gasp. _

_Sonic didn't look at her. He wouldn't dare. Green eyes watched the ground, the hard, cold ground and he **wished** he could avert his gaze. Run away. He wanted to run far away, so far away his legs would ache and bleed. Yet he didn't move, he was motionless, a statue. Disturbed, broken and scared. _

_While the fire continued to lick at what was left of the corpse, she turned on her heel and found him. Never had she witnessed him appear fragile and defeated, but his lack of strength irritated her. She should have known that Sonic was just a naïve wonder boy, hiding beneath thousands of shields. He hadn't truly faced life, hadn't experienced horror, hadn't suffered a plague of darkness._

_And she walked past him, and he was left alone. Soon he felt dizzy, sick, even upset. Abandoned.  
Carefully, Sonic raised his gaze, but he didn't look at the body. He scrunched his eyes closed and walked, walked, walked, desperate to remove the image. The image of the creature screaming in agony, and how she watched the body melt, and fall. There was no regret or reluctance in her actions. It happened so fast, and when it did happen Sonic was incapable of moving._

_For such a long time, he had tried to convince Blaze she was **normal**. A sane, perfect being, and a Queen he would happily protect. _

_Now, as he shivered and held himself, he realised she never required protection.  
... she was a monster. A beautiful, innocent, corrupt monster._

* * *

He's happy at first. Sonic is smiling, overjoyed and almost dancing in his step.

Before she can explain the inconvenience of her unexpected arrival, he has taken her by the hand, eager to show her the world he lives in. Sometimes she forgets he's older than her, by quite a few years. A while has passed since they previously met, and now Sonic is no older than twenty-five, she four years younger.

Of course she focusses on what matters most and refuses his invitation. While Sonic may be filled with excitement, she can only curse. They belong in separate universes, which continuously collide. She thinks Sonic doesn't appreciate how dangerous this can be for them. While it is a little sweet of him to behave this way, she frowns and is tempted to push him aside.

Nevertheless, the procedure to lock the gates again take longer than she assumed.  
With the key lost, and universes almost as one, their fates are sealed.

* * *

A friend never bothers themselves with work. What they want to do is mess around, play pranks on people and relive their youth. The days when he's not attempting to save those close to him, Sonic is considered more a nuisance than a hero, and rarely does he obey what the law commands of him. In some respects, this is admirable, yet in others –– in many ways –– he only looks like the fool.

The only time Sonic ever stands straight and acts obedient is around her. Whenever she informs him to do something, he never turns his back on her. The boy is different around her; somehow she has power over him, and he can't decipher how. Yet, most of the time, he isn't even aware of his change in nature.

Within the Princess' palace, the maids begin to whisper, and the guards share suspicion.

It is fact the fool and lady spend a great deal of time together. More so than should be considered appropriate. To Sonic's annoyance, Blaze usually discusses ways to separate their universes once again. She has a hunch Eggman-Nega has a part in this, and when she speaks his name Sonic can _feel_ the heat bouncing off her. Those earthy irises burn, and when she glances his way, all he sees is a fire, raging, murderous and he swiftly looks elsewhere.

During their time together, she notices how popular he is. Children chase after him, without much success, and the adults love him. Although he acts like a child, she can't see him as one. She can't perceive him as an adult either; a man. He's just _Sonic_. Reckless, but a vibrant spirit, one she nearly envies. However, he only endured a different life. At the age of five, he wasn't learning different languages, or learning the arts of politics.

He also wasn't wearing a crown the moment his father passed on.  
Even today, almost two decades later, her head is still sore by the weight.

She's aware he enjoys her presence. Blaze is fantastic at reading people, and she notices how much he tries to make her laugh. Even amongst his friends, he focusses more attention on her than the rest, even though she doesn't speak. It's an odd sort of behaviour, a type she doesn't completely understand. She can't help but also recognise hints of jealousy from one of his friends, a pink-haired girl.

Why she feels so envious, Blaze isn't sure, but, from then on, she maintains her distance.

* * *

The night is fresh and cool. Sonic is out late, and decides to venture over to her palace in the hopes of conversation. Hopefully one which doesn't involve work. Yet when he arrives, he can't find her, so he asks one of the guards where she might be.

Of course he isn't informed, but he manages to discover the Princess. The room he reaches is hot, and scolds his flesh so he waits outside. Peering through the crack in the door, he witnesses a hurricane of fire explode from the ground and a Phoenix washes the area with flame. The fire itself seems to scream, scorching the walls and burning whatever lies in its way.

Her movements are graceful, that of a snowflake, but what escapes her palms, her body, terrifies him to the core. She is wrapped in the confines of her own demons, and Sonic gasps, suddenly scared she is harming herself. The fire clings to her petite body, circling her frame like a snake, but he soon realises she is master of the fire. The fire worships her, is her protector, and she has control.

About twenty targets are lined up ahead, and with one swift motion of her right arm, a blast of fire stabs each wooden block, and it is gorgeous. The entire room lights up, and her shadow is painted on the wall. Sonic stares, fists clenched, eyes wide. The targets are down, and he knows she is hungry for more. While her ability may be powerful and even seductive, it is dangerous and fatal.

One she will not be able to succumb for very long.

Blaze is no longer the fourteen-year-old he met all those years ago. She's a woman, a ruler, a Queen. A fierce warrior who cannot be tamed, and is never dared to be touched by man.

When he knows she has retired for the evening, he dashes from sight and pretends to have been waiting for her outside the palace. She smiles crookedly at him, a little puzzled why he has come so far to see her. He tries to act casual about it, but after what he witnessed, Sonic can't stop shivering. Because he knows, deep inside, _no one_ should have that sort of power.

And he can't help feel sorry for her. He feels so, so sorry for her his heart aches. The boy can only imagine what the fire does to her; he is aware she has a temper, but he dreads to know what such a temper can do. He fears the creation of a beast, a Devil, a body which controls evil and feeds on death. He fears that, one day, Blaze will transform into this tyrant, this twisted being.

* * *

Several months go by, and whatever has caused their dimensions to collide is still unanswered. Sonic is the one who celebrates this cause, but he helps Blaze as much as possible. His friend, Tails, also offers a hand, and, surprisingly, he isn't much assistance either. The Sol and Chaos Emeralds don't appear to be responding to one another, and Blaze begins to wonder if this whole collision is unrelated to what they would usually link it towards.

To Sonic's relief, she decides to give herself a couple of hours off every few days with him. During this time, she begins to open up a little. She tells him about how studious she used to be when she was younger, and then went onto how admirable her father was when it came to stopping rebellions or avoiding a war at all costs with rivalling countries.

While she speaks, she notes how Sonic isn't restless. Whenever she so much as mentioned ways to separate their universes, he would instantly start fidgeting, as if desperate to escape and run. Now, he is motionless, eyes on her, and it's flattering. No one has truly spent this much time with her, and on _just_ her. It surprises her to discover Sonic doesn't always talk about himself; he is interested in other people's lives too.

Accidentally she lets slip about how distant her parents were, but before she shrugs the topic off, Sonic encourages her. She hesitates, watching his soft gaze, and then continues. She tells him about how her mother feared her ability, and tried many different ways to either get rid of it, or tame the power. Her father, on the other hand, barely wanted anything to do with her. Maybe he feared his daughter, Blaze isn't sure, or maybe he was ashamed she was cursed.

'You're not cursed.'

The words came out so fast Sonic blushes and instantly apologises. But she pulls a crooked smile at him, appreciating the fact he has the courage to speak out of term when around her.

* * *

_The banter, teasing and friendliness continued, and they grew closer than ever before. Sonic was more confident than she gave him credit for, and she noted the times he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, nudged her, or even offered a wink. He acted as if he knew her, as if they had known each other since they were tiny children. She wished this was so, but both were aware they would have to leave eventually._

_Or, at least, **she** was._

_When he touched her, she was scorching, but he never flinched. Soon, he became accustomed to her fierce warmth, and started to enjoy it. He would sit near her, walk or run close to her, and there was the odd occasion when he would attempt to hug her._

_The hugging didn't go down well. In fact, when he tried she pushed him away, violently. From then on Sonic kept afar from her, but he wasn't someone who gave in easily. He was aware why she was shoving him aside like this, and it wasn't out of distaste._

_She just didn't want to burn him._

_There was a day when her affections for him were proved, but that day would always scar his mind.  
_

_A furious rebellion cried from near regions close to the palace, demanding the separation between both dimensions be done swiftly. This grievance was understandable. Due to the impact, the harvests were poor and the sun was sheltered behind the universe Sonic resided. Blaze dealt with the rebels well, but to her dismay, several others weren't satisfied by her inspirational speech._

_Sonic spurred their intentions for murder._

_Without the Princess' permission, he approached those who were causing discomfort. It was clear who he was and where he came from, and Sonic was soon faced with a weapon he would never touch: a gun. The heavy weapon was pointed at him, and he stared at it, and when he began to move, the gun was shot._

_The blue hedgehog would have escaped the bullet's path without a problem, but he was aggressively forced to the ground. What happened next blinded his sight for a couple of seconds. _

_Screams erupted from the small group of men. Sonic scrunched his eyes closed, his skin burning, forehead sweating by the heat. Then, when he finally had the courage to look, he saw one of the rebels, on his knees, hairless and scorched, looking up at her. And Sonic looked at her too, teeth jarred, clinging to the grass. _

_He couldn't see her, couldn't see her eyes, and by the Gods was he relieved of a horror._

_There was a harsh silence. _

_She moved, her arm raising, ready to fire. Before she could cause further damage, Sonic claimed her by the waist and pulled her to him, almost protectively, desperately. To his amazement, she didn't wound him, didn't scold him. Instead, there was more silence, and when he held her, she was frozen in his arms, but he could hear her breathing. Hear her anger and spite. _

_'You're not cursed.'_

_A whisper, only she could hear._

_'... don't turn into one. Please.'_

_The man never begged. This would be the first and last time._

But he can't lose her, he can't, he can't... But he will.

* * *

'Sonic.'_  
_

He stares at her. He wants to scream. He wants to hold her. He wants to whisper nothings. Really, though, all he wants is for her to look at him forever. Just him. Only him.

'Do you regret meeting me?'

In that single second, his heart stops because he has suddenly realised her eyes are still. They no longer burn with a raging passion, no longer is she haunted by her past–– for now, at least. She watches him, softly, and she looks young. Her poor body has been bashed into armour at an age much too fragile; she has _become_ a weapon.

A smile stretches across his lips and he sits upright.

'Never.'

Then he's chuckling.

'How could I...? I don't think I've ever thought so much before I met you.'

Blaze narrows her eyes, curious. 'Wow. He thinks.'

'Nice.'

They melt in silence, then he sighs. It's a sad sigh.

'If you could, would you stay with me?'

The words do not belong to him. She has spoken, and when he actually wants to look at her, she isn't watching him. It's been a while since she has allowed her timidness to take control. 'You know I would.' He hesitates, cringes, then says: 'And would you do the same for me?'

'If I wasn't needed so much here, what do you think I would do with myself, Sonic? The only reason I'm not locked behind bars is because I'm of Royalty. You're, really, the only friend I have who understands me. In fact, you're the only friend I have anyway.'

'That's not true. You have Cream, Tails and––'

Blaze threw him an unconvinced look and he surrendered.

'Well, if I'm your friend, Blaze, then I'm honoured. It's a little upsetting, though, that I'm your _only_ friend.'

She nods. 'You _are_ easily upset, Sonic. Anyway, there's something about you that makes me feel secure, like I _can_ be myself around you. You have this odd, comforting presence.'

He laughs, shortly, flattered.

* * *

Sonic waits. Waits, and waits, but he has never been very patient. He waits for the playfulness to fade, waits for the last drop of sanity in her smile to disappear, waits for the inferno to burn her heart. He will lose her, she will vanish from his grip, scorch his flesh, and haunt him.

And he can't stand it. He can't stand the thought of losing her. It shatters his heart, pricks at his mind, torments him. Yet no matter how close he gets, she's still too far away. A star, a lone star, which shines brighter than the rest, and burns more ferociously than the others. It's the only star he wants to catch, but when he flies too high, flies too near it, his wings become ash.

... then he falls to the ground.

* * *

_Once, she kissed him. Despite her nature, it was gentle, but warm. Her lips burned his own._ _Scorching. And his body came alight, came to life, and he shuffled closer, held her. Soon, his entirety felt as if it was on fire, and he continued to shiver, continued to tremble at her touch. But she was warm. _

_A light._

_And he, cool, calming the blaze._

* * *

The next time someone asks if he and the "other" Princess are together, he will laugh. It has come to a point when even he believes such a fantasy will never be true. But, when alone with her, he will imagine. Imagine life, walking the confines of her hallways, standing beside her, ruling, grinning, and playing. He is the child in her she never had the opportunity to meet.

While the clock ticks, questions are answered, and the gateway is unlocked. But nothing stops him from clinging. From hoping and wishing.

He tells her, foolishly, there _is_ a reason why they keep meeting like this.

There is a day where she imagines the crown on her head to fall, and shatter. Yet, today, the crown is heavy, and it cannot be removed. She can try, but she isn't strong enough. Sonic is much too blind to even notice the jewel, the burden.  
When that day _does_ occur, however, maybe never, maybe tomorrow, maybe in the Heavens, she will agree and run with him. Run away from her horrors and past, run away from everything, and be only with him.

Today is not that day.

So all she can do is acknowledge his statement, shake his hand, and watch his heart break.

His tears will burn where she has touched him, but the smile will always be there, and he will wait. Hope. Live a fantasy where he will, somehow, be a King.

Yet he has never belonged, not for someone, and not for a title.

* * *

_The nightmares he fears after each passing night reoccur, and he awakes abruptly, turns, and touches the empty space beside him. The Knight is nothing but a boy without a Queen to protect.  
He will forever fear._


End file.
